A wonderful but particular anniversary
by vaiolet90
Summary: A nice dinner, a movie, some roses, a little of sex and the birth of a new Weasley transformed a quiet anniversary in one of the best that Harry and Ginny have ever had. Some years after DH. Harry/Ginny a little of George/Angelina a hint of Ron/Hermione and others.


Author Notes: Hi everyone. Here another of my FF about the Weasley Family after DH. It's a Harry and Ginny, but there's also a little of Geroge and Angelina, a hint of Ron and Hermione and others. I have always imagined that the story between George and Angelina was not born right after the war ended, but later in time.

The rating is T because there are some hot little pieces, but not too descriptive. Reviews are welcome as always.

* * *

 **A wonderful but particular anniversary**

It seemed an evening like any other in Harry's flat, with nothing of memorable. The only different things were two extinguished candles on the kitchen table and five red roses in a vase with water. Why only five? It was a mystery. Harry and Ginny sat comfortably on the sofa with a tartan blanket on their legs. They were watching a movie after a quiet dinner. She wore a simple blouse and a tight pair of jeans. And even if Harry found that outfit just a little sexy, it did not seem unusual. However, that was not just any day for them but an important one. That was the day where, some years before, they had exchanged their first kiss in the Gryffindor tower, where they had decided they would have celebrated their anniversary.

"This is beautiful," Ginny said when the closing credits appeared on the screen.

"Beautiful? Surely you are," Harry said blushing just a little. "But this is officially the worst and least romantic anniversary ever. I'm sorry, Ginny," he replied taking the TV remote control and turning it off. Their real anniversary date coincided with that of the celebration of Voldemort's defeat, and for that reason, they had decided to change it. At first, they had thought about moving it to the day after the event, but Ron and Hermione had anticipated them.

"Don't be sorry, Harry. I actually loved it."

"Really? We didn't do anything, though."

"This is not true. We had a great dinner you've cooked. Thank you, by the way. Everything was delicious," she said before kissing him tenderly.

"You're welcome," Harry answered, smiling. "And thank you for lighting the candles. I don't know what I would have done without your precious help," he added teasing her.

"Hey, that's not an easy spell!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, sure," he said sarcastically. The redhead gave him one of her dirty looks, and this time, Harry was that who kissed her. The kiss lasted a long time, and it was followed by others, stopping any possible discussion. "So, what were you saying?" He asked when they finally stopped kissing.

"I was saying that this anniversary is not bad at all."

"Yeah, I'm starting to think that too," he said, gently moving a strand of hair from her face.

"We watched Chocolat," Ginny continued ignoring him, "which is probably one of my favourite Muggle movies." It was thanks to Harry and Hermione that Ginny had discovered television, and after an initial aversion to this strange Muggle object, she started to like it. She still hated most of the Muggle programs, but she loved watching movies.

"For chocolate or Johnny Depp?" Ginny thought about it for a moment.

"Can be both," she said at last. "Because chocolate is undoubtedly good, but even Johnny is no less. If you know what I mean."

"Yes, I think I know what you mean," Harry said, just a little annoyed. She could not help laughing.

"You know, one of Hermione's dreams ever since she discovered she was a witch was to have a moving poster of Johnny."

"And I thought she was the smart one!" he replied sarcastically.

"Well, she is. It is a brilliant dream." Harry looked up to the sky. Ginny smiled before going ahead with her list. "We saved from a wet and windy evening outside, and after the training that I've had today, I really needed it." They were in the first days of May, but the weather in the UK still wasn't very spring-like. Temperatures today have not climbed higher than thirteen degrees.

"It did not go well, did it?" Harry asked before pulling her blouse out of her jeans and started to massage her back.

"Not really. Even in Wales, the weather was pretty bad." Ginny closed her eyes slowly enjoying his finger touching her shoulders. "We trained for an hour; then we had to stop, and the next match, we're against Puddlemore."

"Good for us then," Harry said, unable to restrain himself, because although he supported Ginny and the Harpies, sometimes his old passion for Puddlemore United came out. The redhead, however, did not seem to put too much importance on it. She was much more annoyed by Ron's obstinacy in supporting the Cuddly Cannon. Their little discussions about Quidditch were part of most of their dinners with Ron and Hermione.

 _"Was that how Ron and I discussed at Hogwarts?" Hermione had asked him once, after witnessing the umpteenth fight between Ginny and his brother._

 _"No, you two were worse."_

 _"Really? And how come you're still our friend?"_

"You're good at making massage," she said interrupting his train of thought.

"I'm glad you like it."

"You know, Puddlemore United made me an offer for the next season a few days ago."

"And you said no, right?" Harry asked immediately.

"Of course. Why should I leave my favourite team? I dreamed of being in the Holyhead Harpies since I rode my first broom." He breathed a big sigh of relief. "But how? And I thought you'd be disappointed."

"No. I'm pretty happy that you don't play in a team of only good-looking men. It's hard enough to see you against them once a week." Ginny turned so she could look at his face.

"I love only one Quidditch player, Harry. And he is sitting right here on this couch with me."

"I know. I love you too. And you are completely right about this anniversary. Plus I can add another important thing on the list that you made."

"What thing?"

"We escaped from reporters. I still remember the last year anniversary where we had to run away from the restaurant before dessert because of them."

"I remember too, but what about sex?" she asked.

"Sex? We cannot add it. We haven't done that yet," he remarked.

"True, and I think it is time to fix it." She pushed him down onto the couch and slowly opened his shirt buttons while he ran the fingers of one hand in her hair and the other glided down her back, under her blouse. She kissed his bare chest more than once, and then she reached for the belt and undid it, lingering a little on his trouser zipper and the new evident bulge. They kissed and a moment later, Ginny's hand touched his hard-on through his boxer. Harry closed his eyes, letting out a soft moan, but it was not the only sound in the room. Something was tapping somewhere, and it was too loud to be the rain.

"That's Percy's owl!" Ginny exclaimed getting up from him.

"What?" Harry asked opening his eyes.

"There's Hermes right outside the window." She rushed to open the window and, letting the wet owl in; she took the letter and then she read it. "It's about Audrey. She is going to have the baby."

"Now?" Harry said, trying not to sound too disappointed, but failing miserably. Ginny nodded.

"She is at St. Mungo. We are not obligated to go, Harry. We can even stay here," she said, but he was already dressing.

"No, let's go. I'm pretty sure half of your family will be there already. Just give me some minutes to make myself presentable." She went close to him and kissed him to thank him. Harry let out a long breath as a new wave of arousal ran through him.

"This is not helping me, Ginny!"

"I'm sorry. I'm going to take our jackets and shoes," Ginny said leaving the room. She could have used a simple "Accio" spell, but she decided to take it all in the Muggle way. He will always be grateful for that. Only five minutes later, she came back empty-handed.

"Where are our shoes and jackets?" Harry asked.

"Still in the bedroom. I have not taken them."

"Why not?"

"Because this is our bloody anniversary," Ginny said, taking off her blouse and giving him a full view of her pretty lace bra. In a moment, the image of a naked Umbridge, on which Harry had tried to focus disappeared. "And I think that my family could wait for once."

"Are you sure?" She nodded before sat on top of him and kissed him deeply on the mouth. It didn't take long before all their clothes were scattered across the living room floor.

* * *

When they finally arrived at the hospital over an hour later, they immediately went in search of a mass of people with red hair. The first they saw was George. He was in the main lounge area, and it looked like he was waiting for them.

"Look, there's George with... Angelina? What is she doing here?" Ginny asked with surprise. Harry shrugged; he really did not know. As soon as he saw them, he said something to Angelina, who nodded, and then he went to meet them.

"There you are, at least! They're all already here even Bill and Fleur with Vicky. So, what took you so long?" he wanted to know.

"Believe me, George; it's better for you that you don't know." The panic that came over Harry's face at those words, for George, was something priceless. But he could never make a joke with Ginny there. He had already caught too many Bat-Bogey Hex from her.

"Yeah, I'm sure it is, sis."

"Why is Angelina here, anyway?" Ginny asked him.

"Oh, nothing. Ange was with me when I got the news. She was just giving me a hand with the joke shop's inventory," he added too quickly.

"Yeah, right!"

"Hey, did you come here to interrogate me or to giving support to Percy and Audrey?"

"Sorry. You're right; it's just that..."

"What?" he asked, and the next moment Ginny was embracing him.

"I am just happy for you. Both of you."

"We just started hanging out for a couple of months, Ginny," George admitted at that point. "It's nothing serious yet."

"It does not matter. I'm happy, anyway." When they broke away from the embrace, the three reached Angelina and together they walked to the maternity ward. It was a long wait, but around three o'clock in the morning, the whole family could welcome the new-born, Molly Weasley Junior. Her eyes were green as those of his mother, but that little tuft of hair was as red as those of Percy.

"Yes, they're red! You owe me five Galleons, Ron!" George shouted.

"Damn! Bloody Weasley gene!"

"You never learn, don't you?" Hermine said to Ron. He gave her a little kiss.

"Never," he replied after they departed, and everyone laughed while many others wizards and witches wondered if that big strange family was not in the wrong ward.

* * *

"Harry, can I ask you something about the roses?" Ginny asked him when they were finally in bed ready to sleep.

"Sure," he answered.

"Why five of them?" he smiled, blushing a little bit, but luckily with the light already off; she could not see it.

"Well, our first kiss was..."

"Five years ago," Ginny finished for him.

"Exactly. I know it's not much, but I thought it would be a sweet thing."

"It is, Harry. Thank you. So next year six roses?" she asked.

"We'll see," Harry answered vaguely then he kissed her good night and less then five minutes later they were both asleep. Over the years, Harry and Ginny still remembered it as one of their best anniversaries.


End file.
